The five times Ireland said I love you…
by Strawberry Pocky Stix
Summary: ... And the four times Scotland was too dense to listen. Ireland*Scotland five-shot  if there is a such thing
1. Drunken Attraction

**Hey, all! Someone may recognize me from my other story, _Maple._ The second chapter's in the works, but in the meantime, I'm doing something with my home country and my Boyfriend's homeland.**

**I have a Fem!Northern Ireland, representing my sister. That, and because there has to be a girl in the family to keep the men in line. Always.**

**She's not a crybaby by any means; in fact, she's rather rough-and-tumble with the biggest crush on France. EVAR. She has a hard time expressing her true feelings for people, especially her family, and has no problem taking controll when need be. She's a roaring drunk with a strong friendship with Russia and Canada, but she still loves the occasional shopping spree with Poland, Lithuania and Latvia. **

**And she's a complete wise-ass. That is all.**

**Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Attempt Number one: Drunken Attraction**

"I love ye." Ireland muttered against his older brother' scruffy red hair. Scotland tensed, then he sighed as his little brother giggled drunkenly.

"No, ye don't. It's the beer talkin', Shamus." He replied, leaning against the bar as his brother leaned against his shoulder.

"Uh-uh." He replied, looking up with narrow blue eyes. His curl, properly named Dublin, twitched atop his head. "Is not, Angus." He gazed over at Cody, who was dancing with a handsome lad with curled black hair. Angus sighed, trying to refrain from hitting his annoying little brother. He was stupid, he knew, accepting the offer from his little sister. She'd escaped the situation by dancing. But Angus… Oh, foolish Angus, had opted to sit at the bar and drink his scotch, not assuming that his roaring drunk of a brother would stumble over to him, drape himself over Angus' shoulders and begin whispering in his ear.

"Shamus…" He began, shaking his head. "You've had enough." He stood, paying his and Shamus' tabs and leading the other out of the pub. Cody would be able to get home on her own. If not, she'd somehow end up at some poor sop's mercy; probably the blonde bartender with brown eyes and a map of freckles. The poor bastard.

"Angus~!" Shamus whined, leaning heavily on his brother. "Where are we goin'?"

"I'm taking you home." Angus replied, picking the boy up so he could go faster. Shamus curled into his brother's chest happily, trying to escape the cold. One arm reached up the play with his Dublin curl. He already felt sleep creeping in on him.

"Mmn…" He murmured, shifting in Angus' arms. "M'kay." A few moments passed before he gave a large yawn. "I love ye, Angus." He murmured, slowly closing his eyes.

"No ye don't."

"Ngh. I do." Angus was about to respond before he realized that Shamus was already asleep. He sighed heavily.

"Ye idiot." He murmured, stepping up onto his brother's porch and stepping inside. He climbed the stairs to his room and gently laid him down on the bed, bringing the blanket up over him. Shamus squirmed a bit, some stray strands of fiery hair falling in his eyes. He suddenly looked like that cute little guy Angus once knew. "Ye drunken, lazy, goddamn adorable idiot."

* * *

**...I realize now that I have no life.**

**Anyhow~! Dublin is supposed to be the equivilent to Italia and Romano's curl, except for when Ireland himself pulls on it. Then it just induces drowsiness.**

**I didn't know how to end this first chapter *Sweatdrop* So I just made it a drabble with Scotland say somehting hinting that he like Ireland, too. We'll see plenty more of Cody in the next chapter. Despite her rough exterior, she's a romantic at heart and loves a happy ending. **

**Reviews are loved; Flames just kindle the fire in my heart. **


	2. Practice

**Hey, all! Someone may recognize me from my other story, _Maple._ The second chapter's in the works, but in the meantime, I'm doing something with my home country and my Boyfriend's homeland.**

**SHE WHOM CANNOT WRITE IN A SCOTTISH ACCENT...**

**That is all.**

**Disclaimer: It's on my goddamn Christmas list.**

**Enjoy!**

**Attempt number two: Practice**

Oh, the boy Shamus. The poor, poor thing. A hangover. A Vicious hangover the day if a world summit.

The poor, poor bastard.

He never looked the best in a world meeting anyhow, but today…

His jacket and shirt hung half off his shoulders and his tie was haphazardly tied (Not even tied, just kind of there, really) and his hair was more disheveled than normal. Dublin even seemed more limp than usual. He would've probably entered the conference room like that if Cody and Garreth hadn't caught him in time.

"Oi, Shamus, what happened to you?" His brother yelled as his sister dragged him to the men's room and led him inside. To hell with the fact that she was a girl.

"Damn it, Shamus," She began, pressing him against the sink and running a brush through that unruly red hair. He winced, gritting his teeth as she raked it through the tresses, pulling the ever-sensitive Dublin with it. "Ye come in lookin' like hell every day. I'll pass that. But for once; just _once, _ye could come in lookin' _halfway _decent. Even with a hangover!" Garreth watched her practically torture his brother to get the hair halfway under control.

"Damn, Cody-!" He yelled. "Let go!"

"No! I'mna make ye look presentable!" She shouted back, pulling out a hair tie and pulling his hair into a short ponytail. He yelped in pain at the harshness she used as Garreth's hands reached in, fixing his uniform. A few minutes later, his hat was placed on his head. Cody and Garreth stepped back, marveling in their work. Shamus looked… quite good in uniform. At least, when it was put on properly. The smaller Welsh boy sighed, giving a dismissive wave and muttering something about how he had to get back to the meeting.

"So," Cody began, crossing her arms and leaning against the bathroom wall, grinning. "You and Angus, eh?" A furious blush spread across Shamus' cheeks.

"E-eh?" She laughed.

"Oh, come _on_, Shay!" She exclaimed, obviously still taking _no _regard what-so-fucking-ever that she was in the _men's room_ of all places, talking to her brother about his love life. "I know ye said ye loved 'im. Granted ye _were_ drunk at the time, but ye still said it." Shamus looked at his feet.

"Eh… err… well…" He fumbled for the right words. "He… doesn't believe me." She gazed at him, blinking twice.

"He… doesn't… believe ye…?" She asked slowly. Then she grinned; a dark, evil sort of thing that made his soul tremor. He prayed to any god that would listen that she wouldn't give him any romantic advice. Lord only knows she had a thing for France (Though if you ever accused her of such, she'd vehemently deny it, then deck you without a second thought) and had learned some things from him, but realistically, when did that ever work? He didn't, however, expect her next words.

"Then you'll just need to practice!" He was silent for a moment before practically shrieking a horrified:

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" She placed a finger in her ear, wiggled it around a bit, then pulled it out.

"Practice, lad, not burst me bleedin' eardrums." He found himself uttering a "H-how?" and immediately regretting it as her smirk came across as one akin to Ivan's.

"Pretend I'm him."

He went for another shriek, but all that came out was a choked, squeaky "Wh-hat?" and a twitch of the left eye.

"Ye, heard me lad," She said, walking toward him and leaning forward. "Pretend I'm Angus," She switched to a Scottish accent. "Tell meh yah love meh." It was too heavy and obviously fake, but it was passable.

"I'm not gon' t' do that!" He yelled. "You're me sister!" She gave him a look.

"Yah dolt. Don'tae know I'm Angus? Not yer bleedin' sister." He sighed. She obviously wasn't going to give up any time soon.

"Angus…" He finally said, feeling full-on totally awkward. "I… 'ave something to tell ye." She grinned.

"Aye?"

"I…Iloveyou." He whispered. She leaned in, cupping a hand around her ear.

"Eh? What was tha'? I Didn't quite 'ear ye."

"I… Iloveyou." He muttered again, louder. It was already aggravating; even more so when she pouted.

"Ta' quiet and ta' fast, lad…" She explained. Finally, he snapped-

"GODDAMNIT! I LOVE YOU!"

"What tha' bloody hell?"

-Just as Angus walked through the door. Shamus froze, not even meeting his brother's gaze as he stared at his sister's feet. She just smiled, waving like nothing'd happened.

"Hey Angus!" The named slowly backed out of the room, uttering something about giving the two their personal time. "…Well, that went well." She said cheerily after a few moments. He glared at her, ripping his hat off and loosening his tie.

"Thanks, Cody. Just Fuckin' thanks for ruinin' me life." With that, he stormed out, half on the verge of tears, half ready to put his fist through a wall, and another half he didn't even _know_ about completely and utterly embarrassed. She leaned against the wall, smirking after him.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Cody isn't trying to ruin his life by any means... **

**That's just something my big sister always says. There's gonna be more fluff in the next chapter; I promise!**

**Reviews are loved; Flames just kindle the fire in my heart. **


End file.
